


Повстанцы-имперцы

by Ekevka, fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mention of Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Philosophy, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020
Summary: Иногда даже непримиримым врагам приходится объединяться. Хотя бы для выживания.
Relationships: Hera Syndulla & Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla & Wilhuff Tarkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	1. Присоединение Сабин

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Ekevka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** миди, 12132 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Гера Синдулла & Уилхафф Таркин, Гера Синдулла & Сабин Врен, Гера Синдулла, Уилхафф Таркин, Чубакка, Сабин Врен, Талия, Допхельд Митака, Лея Органа, оригинальные имперские персонажи.  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** юмор с элементами драмы  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Иногда даже непримиримым врагам приходится объединяться. Хотя бы для выживания.  
>  **Примечание автора:** фанфик представляет собой доработку мира Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes до альтернативной реальности, а не нескольких игровых столов.  
>  **Предупреждения:** поход неведомо куда с врагами в соседней палатке, философские дискуссии, беседы у костра (гитары пока не захватили), потенциальный ООС персонажей, упоминания канонических и не очень смертей персонажей, неграфичные убийства, панические атаки и депрессия отдельных лиц  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Повстанцы-имперцы"

Палатки, хотя и стояли на единственном твердом островке посреди этого болота, были мокры и снаружи, и, что гораздо неприятнее, внутри. Таркин, жук, держал при себе единственную еще работающую зажигалку, поэтому Гере пришлось выйти к общему костру, с трудом чадящему под моросящим дождем.

— Почему бы не разжечь огонь в палатке? — спросила Гера, заматываясь в одну из немногих водонепроницаемых шкур.

— Палатки нам еще понадобятся. Вы — тоже, — ответил Таркин, осторожно подкидывая поленце.

Дым повалил еще знатнее, но огонь выстоял, начав пожирать новую пищу. Гера поняла намек: в палатке можно было и угореть, и сжечь имущество.

Но согреться очень хотелось. Они уже дней восемь не могли пробиться дальше, за пределы болот: что для имперцев, что для повстанцев дорогу перекрывали противники, которых было не отогнать. Если бы они могли объединить усилия, как тогда, в ущелье, — но здесь неведомое силовое поле не пускало ни Геру к отряду Таркина, ни Таркина к ее отряду. Ресурсы заканчивались, болото — нет, и Гера уже и не очень боялась удушья от дыма. Все-таки теплее будет...

— Завтра пробуем опять? — деловито спросил Неадр.

— Нет, пополняем припасы, — покачал головой Таркин.

— Нам разве что с провизией удастся разобраться, — прикинула Гера. — Да и у вас не очень много вариантов. Ничего нужного поблизости не выпадает, иначе вы бы давно притащили, — она смотрела не на Таркина, а на Неадра, чье лицо было гораздо более выразительным.

И действительно, юноша выглядел слишком уж расстроенным: обычно он радовался любому трофею, а тут лицо кислое, в глаза не смотрит — явно и у имперцев честные неудачи!

— Провизия — это всегда хорошо, — Таркин вовсе не обратил внимания на намеки Геры. — Мы уйдем на рассвете, так что вам нужно будет сменить меня.

— И когда вернетесь? — Гера скосила глаза на Чубакку. — Если к вечеру, то послезавтра сможем попытаться опять.

— Это уже как пойдет. Без добычи мы не вернемся, уж поверьте, — Таркин ухмыльнулся, а вот Неадр вздрогнул.

Кирион и вовсе явно отсыпался, что наводило на нехорошие мысли: гвардеец обычно был выносливее даже Чубакки, так что либо имперцев крайне больно били, либо Таркин запланировал какой-то очень хитрый план, требовавший еще больше сил, чем это болото.

— Лучше живыми, чем с какой-то хреновиной, — заметила Гера словно бы обращаясь к костру, но и Таркин, и Неадр напряглись. — Лечить вас нечем будет: последняя аптечка ушла на Уикета.

— Мы приложим все усилия, чтобы вернуться живыми и невредимыми, — ухмылка с лица Таркина так и не пропала.

Неадр ничего не сказал, но страх в его глазах как-то не соответствовал обычной миссии по добыче деталек.

«Что эти дебилы задумали?» — Гера и не думала раньше, как много общего у Таркина и многих из ее эскадрильи. Вот только бывшему гранд-моффу читать нотации было даже более бессмысленно, чем Эзре: Таркин в ответ огрызался гораздо точечнее и вообще становился невыносимым, а за ним и вся имперская часть отряда. «Как бы так Неадра допросить отдельно?»

Смена юноши была второй, после Чубакки, поэтому Гера решила пока ответить на наглость гранд-моффа лишь подкладыванием очередного полена в костер: как раз так, чтобы дым повалил именно Таркину в глаза.

***

Чубакка, хотя и спал в собственной палатке, ложился так, словно бы его все еще окружали стены плотнее двойных шкур, поэтому при должном внимании пропустить это было невозможно.

Гера и не пропустила. Подождала еще пару минут, чтобы любой другой, потревоженный сменой караула, снова лег спать, и вышла на все еще отвратительно влажный воздух.

Неадр был неожиданно спокоен: сидел себе ровно чуть в стороне от еще теплящегося костра, не чесался, не пытался прилечь. Подойдя, Гера поняла, в чем подвох: вместо пилота вторую вахту нес Таркин.

— Сон не в руку? — спросил он с усталой ехидцей в голосе.

— Бессонница. А у вас что? Человеколюбие проснулось? — ответила Гера, садясь рядом.

— Нет, я просто сплю мало, а мальчишке нужен отдых, — Таркин в полумраке выглядел каким-то духом болота, разве что тины не хватало.

Около четверти часа они сидели так, молча, около умирающего костра. Где-то в болоте заквакали лягушки: Гера запомнила направление — завтра и их можно будет словить на провиант.

— Что вы задумали, Таркин? — решилась спросить она.

— Ничего особенного. Я видел раньше кое-кого, кто мог бы пригодиться сейчас, но тогда преследовать не стал, а Кирион с Неадром и вовсе не заметили. Если мы пройдем сбоку от ущелья, то ждите пополнения.

— А если не пройдете? — печально откликнулась Гера. — Мы его вшестером едва прошли, вот, Уикет еще отлеживается, а вы намылились втроем!

— Мы теперь знаем, чего в нем ожидать. Да и пойдем сбоку, я же сказал, — Таркин говорил обиженно, словно Сабин, когда ее очередное бесценное творение не было оценено по достоинству.

— Дело ваше, но, как я уже сказала, лучше вернуться живыми.

— Я не уверен, что здесь можно умереть, — прошептал Таркин еле слышно. — Разве могут мертвые воскресать и умирать вновь?

— Чубакка срать хотел на вашу теорию, — не удержалась Гера.

— Вот хорек-переросток! — воскликнул Таркин. — Пускай свою предлагает!

— Он предлагает идти дальше и либо собрать передатчик, либо сыимперить где-нибудь корабль, благо гранд-мофф у нас есть, очень качественный.

— И точно мертвый, — покачал головой Таркин.

Гера прикусила язык. Из них всех только Таркин утверждал, что мертв, и только он же не вспоминал вслух в компании, что же последнее мог вспомнить. Знал, жук, когда погиб, знал и не говорил.

Гера тоже знала, но она-то мертвой себя не считала. Нарываться на скандал ради того, чтобы Таркин признался, что взорвался на Звезде Смерти? Вот только тогда Гере придется очень тщательно перебрать и свои воспоминания: вдруг и действительно умерла, а сама и не заметила?

— Были бы мертвым, мы бы не разговаривали так, — наконец заметила она.

— Был бы живым, тоже бы беседы не вышло. Неужели и вам ваш джедай ничего не говорил?

Гера гневно обернулась — отсутствие Кэнана даже спустя сколько лет было темой болезненной, — и в предрассветном сумраке увидела, как ходят желваки у Таркина.

Тронешь — укусит, да больнее, чем ты его. Колючий, колючий мертвый гранд-мофф Дальнего Кольца — и где ее жизнь свернула не туда, что он самый приличный собеседник на двести кликов во все стороны?

— Ваше хреновое гостеприимство не нуждалось в дальнейшем обсуждении, — ответила Гера.

— Я понял, что вам не понравилось, когда взорвался «Сюзерен», — чуть насмешливо сказал Таркин, словно бы угроза прошла мимо.

— Уже занимается рассвет, — решила радикально сменить тему Гера. — Спать пойдете?

— Нет, с вами досижу, — покачал головой Таркин. — Меня-то гнать в палатку не будете?

— Вы уже не мальчик, сам себе дурак, ничего и не поправить, — Гера надулась. Неадра она всего-то пару раз прогнала с дежурства досыпать в палатку, но репутацию, видимо, уже было не исправить.

Таркин сделал лицо страшнее, чем обычно, но на удивление ничего не сказал.

Хотя что тут скажешь? Дурак — он и в форме дурак, даже если талантливый тактик и просто умный человек, это скорее состояние, нежели физическая характеристика.

***

Гера была довольна собой и Чубаккой: даже с учетом все еще болезненного состояния эвока они были прекрасной командой и поймали целых трех местных мясистых тварей, даже за лягушками прыгать не пришлось.

За радостью от добычи и вопросами разделки и заготовки два дня прошли и вовсе незаметно. Лишь на третий Гера начала беспокоиться: имперцев не было и духу, а ущелье было чуть менее чем в дне пути.

Четвертый и пятый день прошли все так же, без новостей. Дожди прекратились, но людей не появлялось. Если бы не оставленная палатка — имперцы взяли с собой только одну, — то Гера бы решила, что Таркину надоело сотрудничать с воняющим мокрой псиной Чубаккой и гранд-мофф смылся искать счастья втроем с более лысым контингентом.

Но палатку, а с ней и небольшие запасы деталей для оружия имперцы оставили, поэтому Гера начала осторожно делать вылазки в сторону ущелья. Лягушек, опять же, там было больше, а разнообразие в еде только приветствовалось даже в потенциально мертвом обществе.

Гера только сделала привал на особенно сухом дереве, раздумывая, не послать ли Чубакку разрубить оное на дрова, когда вернется в лагерь, как вдруг вдали показалось что-то красноватое.

— Эй! — крикнула Гера, укрываясь за деревом: далеко не все на болотах было мирным.

— Свои, госпожа Синдулла! Свои! — раздался в ответ голос Кириона. — Помогите нам, прошу вас!

Гера даже кричать в ответ не стала: направление было понятно, да и заметен был гвардеец, поэтому она устремилась на зов так быстро, как только могла.

Как оказалось, Кирион был дальше, чем виделось, но гвардеец явно тоже ускорился, так что довольно быстро Синдулла узрела весь имперский отряд во всей красе. И аж замерла от удивления.

Таркин и Кирион поддерживали между собой Неадра, который едва стоял на ногах. Но при этом Кирион нес на правом плече кого-то в подозрительно цветных доспехах. Знакомых цветных мандалорских вроде как доспехах...

— Сабин? — скорее прошептала Гера, приложив руку ко рту.

Таркин кивнул:

— Ваша девочка не поверила нашим заверениям о сотрудничестве, а потом и ранкор подоспел, поэтому пока что она сама вам не ответит, — сообщил он.

— Но живая, да? — Гера подошла ближе и потянулась проверить пульс еще до того, как Таркин ответил.

Пульс был слабоватый, но стабильный, и Гера почувствовала, как с души падает один из множества камней.

— Если подхватите мальчишку, я перехвачу вашу барышню поудобнее, — предложил Кирион.

Гера кивнула, не особо доверяя своему голосу.

Так они и шли до лагеря: впереди Кирион с Сабин на руках, а за ними Гера и Таркин с Неадром посередине.

В лагере Гера устроила Сабин у себя, наскоро отослав Чубакку за дровами и хоть какими-то травами: Сабин, вроде, просто дрыхла, а вот Неадр горел от воспалившегося ранения.

Устроив Сабин на собственном спальнике и оставив вход открытым, дабы девочка сразу смогла ее найти, если потребуется, Гера вышла к костру.

Там вовсю кипела жизнь: Таркин варил что-то зеленое в котелке, а Кирион одновременно пожирал подкопченную лапу давешнего зверя и рассказывал, чем таки они занимались втроем.

— ...эта девица орет, где и в каких позах она гранд-моффа видела, тот явно не соглашается, хотя ну чего еще ждать от мандалорки, хорошо хоть, ракеты не прилетело, и тут на шум набегает ранкорище, — Кирион чуть скользнул взглядом по Гере и Таркину, вдруг кто-то из них расстроился из-за описаний, но продолжил: — Мы стоим как дебилы, будем честными, хорошо хоть, тварька еще не взрослая приперлась, и тут Неадр начинает по ней стрелять, дурак!

— Почему дурак? — спросила Гера, принюхиваясь к зеленой массе в котелке Таркина.

— Так бежать надо было. Нас трое и девчонка, она ну явно навострила лыжи, хотя гранд-мофф и пытался убедить ее, что лучше с нами, у нас есть тви’леки...

— Я сказал, цитирую: «Синдулла с нами, хочешь — проследи, только поверь уже!» — вмешался Таркин.

— Для прямой цитаты больно прилично, — поддела его Гера, жестом прося попробовать зеленое лекарство.

— Не знаю, какие у вас там хотят слухи, но я не ругаюсь матом на людях, — возмутился Таркин, подавая котелок.

Гера лишь подняла на него бровь. Зеленая дрянь была именно что дрянной на вкус, а значит — готовой.

— То есть вашего мальчика покусал ранкор? — сжалилась она, показывая кивком, что лекарство готово.

— Понадкусывал. Ему надо менять шлем, если тут запасные вообще водятся, но так жить будет, — Таркин взял котелок и один из стаканов и ушел в имперскую палатку.

— На самом деле ваша девочка очень нам помогла. Не зря шли, даже если уйдет, — отметил Кирион, хищно приглядываясь к коптящимся лягушкам, словно бы не он только что сожрал лапу размером с собственное бедро.

— А вы шли специально за ней? — уточнила Гера, подавая точно готовый экземпляр.

— Ага, — кивнул Кирион, откусывая сразу половину. Проглотив почти не жуя, он добавил: — Губернатор решил, что вашим путем пройти будет легче, но для этого вам нужен кто-то, кто будет бить по площади, а девочка гранаты кидает как богиня.

— Ну спасибо, — Гера вздохнула, глядя в огонь.

То, что Таркин помнил, кто из ее команды чем занимался, было довольно логично: на память гранд-мофф не жаловался. Но такая забота наводила на подозрения — почему Таркин не нашел себе четвертого?

Из Гериной палатки послышался стон, и она поспешила на помощь. Обдумывание мотивов гранд-моффа могло и обождать.


	2. Как найти двух товарищей за один поход

— Гера, ты уверена, что это разумно? — в очередной раз спросила Сабин.

— Да, — кивнула Гера, откапывая очередную отвертку из удивительно объемного мешка условно нужных припасов. — Если бы они хотели, то давно бы уже убили нас.

— Но это Таркин, — простонала Сабин, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Именно, — Гера приподняла мешок совершенно не нужных лично им деталей и решила, что для начала его хватит. — Я не вижу причины, по которой он бы специально нашел тебя, а потом решил, что все-таки мы повстанцы и надо нас прикончить.

— Я не думаю, что ему нужны причины, чтобы убивать, — покачала головой Сабин, но Гера с радостью заметила, что девушка наконец-то выглядела скорее задумчивой, нежели рассерженной из-за решения Геры помочь имперцам с амуницией.

— Ага, и вокруг полно тварей, на которых можно потратить весь свой пыл, — ухмыльнулась Гера, подхватывая мешок. — Пойдешь со мной?

— Не-а. Я попробую собрать еще бомбочек. Свисти, если что — закидаю, — улыбнулась в ответ Сабин.

Гера вышла на залитую солнцем сухую полянку. Таркин был, хотя и имперский козел огромнейших масштабов, талантливым тактиком: именно найденная им Сабин помогла отряду Геры пробиться-таки из болот на более твердую почву, а за ними прошли и имперцы.

Однако если раньше отряд Таркина был вполне самостоятельной единицей, то теперь они скорее добывали провизию и отсиживались в лагере, ожидая, пока Гера сотоварищи уничтожит очередной отряд смутно знакомых лиц. Сабин было легко принять подобное поведение: она явно и не ожидала иного от имперцев, — а вот Гера беспокоилась. Неадр так и не начал принимать участие в охране лагеря, предпочитая отрабатывать иногда готовкой, а остальные двое уж больно спокойно это приняли. Последнее время Таркин и вовсе стартовал на охоту один, Кирион же уходил за ним спустя несколько часов: то ли помочь дотащить добычу, то ли чтобы найти гранд-моффа, если тот недооценит противника.

Гера попыталась уже пару раз разговорить любого из трех мужчин, но Таркин молчал, как лучший из партизан, а остальные двое пели дифирамбы боевым умениям девушек и пушистых. Она бы предпочла обратное, честное слово: гранд-мофф умел вешать лапшу на уши, поэтому ситуация, в которой он предпочитал ничего не говорить, пугала.

Да и, кроме того, она была должна ему за Сабин. За живую и здоровую Сабин, хотя Неадр явно так и не оправился до конца после того ранения. За саму претворенную в жизнь идею найти кого-то из повстанцев из отряда «Призрак» — хотя никто и никогда бы не узнал, что Таркин ее видел, если бы сам гранд-мофф не вернулся назад. Явно же полно вокруг имперских товарищей, и кто-то из них мог бы дополнить собственный отряд Таркина...

— Господа офицеры! — крикнула она, подходя к имперскому костру.

Еще один нехороший признак: имперцы теперь ставили палатку дальше от большого костра и разжигали еще один, маленький, рядом с ней. Первые дни это было скорее вопросом безопасности: Сабин была готова стрелять в ответ на любое движение в свою сторону, поэтому Таркин отодвинулся подальше, но Гера как-то ожидала что они переместятся обратно, как только Сабин перестанет стрелять на голос любого из них.

Она перестала — но имперцы так и сидели отдельным кружком, хотя Неадр готовил на большом костре.

— Добрый день, госпожа Синдулла! — откликнулся Кирион, по обыкновению, с энтузиазмом: Гера была уверена, что вот он офицером никогда не был и поэтому ценил подобное обращение больше остальных. — Неужели уже продвинулись?

— Пока нет. Решили, что потратим день на улучшение оружия, — Гера осторожно села на довольно корявое бревно и оглянулась: следов остальных имперцев видно не было, а палатка была закрыта. — Где остальные?

— Таркин на охоте, — Кирион замолчал, отводя взгляд.

— А Неадр? Прошла же пара недель, обычно мы выздоравливаем быстрее, — попробовала уточнить Гера.

— Рана не заживает, — прошептал Кирион, словно бы их могли подслушать. — Губернатор заваривает ему какие-то травы, чтобы мальчик хотя бы спал.

— Но он же выходит к нашему костру? — уточнила Гера, нахмурившись.

— Иногда ему лучше. Потом всегда отлеживается. Ему антибиотиков надо, а то и нормального врача, — вздохнул Кирион, затем встряхнулся, как пес-ануба, и уставился на принесенный Герой мешок: — А что вы принесли?

— Чем богаты. Давайте вашу палочку, будем думать, что с ней можно сделать, — Гера попыталась соорудить что-то ровное из дров, дабы у нее было хотя бы подобие рабочего стола.

— Честно? Госпожа Синдулла, вы прям золото! Думиевное! — расплылся в улыбке Кирион.

Свое виброкопье он принес в мгновение ока, объяснил, в чем была проблема, и собрал вполне удобный стол из имеющихся дров, пока Гера осторожно осматривала оружие.

Следовало отдать гвардейцу должное — он знал, как собирать свое оружие, вот только механик из него был никакой. Вдвоем они смогли разобрать копье, и Гера настолько увлеклась пазлом «улучши палочку», что не заметила, как прошло полдня.

— Хм, здравствуйте, — раздался чуть сбоку знакомый баритон.

Гера подпрыгнула, чуть не выронив батарейку, которую пыталась впихнуть в рукоять.

— Добрый день, Таркин. Как охота? — она подняла глаза на гранд-моффа: грязный, но вроде целый и довольный.

— Как обычно, — откликнулся он, с интересом смотря, что Гера делает. — У вас свободный день?

— Пополняем боеприпасы. Завтра попробуем с Кирионом пройти, вроде как там полянка со свободным доступом, — Гера попыталась найти другой повод для внезапного ремонта оружия.

Таркин скользнул взглядом по Кириону и неожиданно ухмыльнулся:

— Да хоть меня берите, мы тут уже засиделись. Особенно если это означает, что вы и мой пистолет переберете.

— Неужели не умеете? — фыркнула Гера, вставив наконец батарейку.

Гранд-мофф сделал вид, что оскорблен до глубины души, — не было ее у него, оскорбляться не до чего! — и доказал свою профпригодность в качестве рабочего на какой-нибудь фабрике, разобрав свой пистолет за полминуты.

Кирион практически незаметно унес притащенных Таркином рыжеватых белок — Гера, если честно, больше была озабочена тем, что бы такое присобачить на пистолет, чтобы Таркина как можно позже постигла судьба белок.

Второй раз постигла — он же вроде мертвый? Поэтому можно и оружие перебирать, и подначивать как старого знакомого...

— Все в порядке, Синдулла? — уточнил Таркин.

Он отступил на шаг, хотя над импровизированным столом они стояли плечом к плечу, насколько позволяла разница в росте.

— Да. Просто... — Гера замолчала, не в силах объяснить, почему именно сейчас ее накрыло осознание, что с Таркином они почти друзья. И всего-то нужно было убрать конфликт! Мелочь галактического масштаба, только и всего!

— Вам не обязательно нам помогать. Если уйдете, осуждать сильно не будем, — мягко сказал Таркин.

Гера не решилась уточнить, имел ли он в виду сейчас или всегда. Зная Таркина, всегда, но рядом был Кирион, а в палатке Неадр — они явно считали иначе.

— Вам тоже было не обязательно рисковать собой, дабы привести Сабин, — Гера выпрямилась и посмотрела прямо в неожиданно обеспокоенные глаза Таркина. — Я не умею платить злом за добро. Даже вам, — ей стоило немалых усилий говорить ровным тоном.

— Это было наиболее разумно со стратегической точки зрения, — ответил гранд-мофф несколько удивленно: не понимает, почему Гере неясно? Или сам не знает, почему пошел именно за повстанцем?

— Пойдемте сегодня все вместе к костру, обсудим, где и кого мы видели. Если мы здесь надолго, то надо пользоваться всем, что есть, — предложила Гера.

— Вначале дособираем оружие. Ваша девочка вполне может не разделять вашей сентиментальности, — Таркин вновь придвинулся к столу, но теперь с противоположной от Геры стороны.

Движения его тоже были осторожные.

Неужто Гера была не единственной, кто забывал об идеях и фракциях?

***

— Вот аптечек просто так я не видела точно, — чуть огорченно призналась Сабин.

Они сидели все вместе у большого костра — Неадр к вечеру выполз и соорудил вполне себе душевную похлебку, видимо, в благодарность за поправленное оружие сотоварищей. Сидел он относительно ровно, но даже от дыма не уворачивался и пил только травяную настойку Таркина, а не чай из других трав, как остальные.

Чуи и Уикет что-то увлеченно обсуждали. Шриивук Гера понять еще могла, когда Чуи медленно говорил, но тут скорость была больно быстра.

— А раздолбанных кораблей? Как-то же мы сюда свалились, — спросил наконец Неадр.

Таркин скорчил рожу, но вслух свою теорию в очередной раз толкать не стал.

— Мне кажется, мы скорее в симуляции. Очень хорошо выполненной, но симуляции, — внезапно предположила Сабин.

Вокруг костра повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь треском горящих веток.

— Тогда почему мы испытываем любые чувства, включая голод и жажду, да к тому же вполне реалистично болеем? — спросил первым Кирион, глянув краем глаза на Таркина.

— Да, обычно симуляторы не настолько детальные, но я готова поклясться, что некоторые из наших противников рассыпались на голографические помехи после поражения, — Сабин вертела головой, смотря на всех и ни на кого в отдельности.

Гера была бы рада подобной откровенности с имперцами, если бы не тот факт, что с ней Сабин ничего подобного не обсуждала.

— Но те же белки так не пропадают, — чуть приподнял свою миску Таркин. — Да и тела противников не всегда растворяются. Разве симулятор может быть столь непостоянным?

— Да, если идешь на пределе, — неожиданно сказал Неадр. — Не просто выполняешь норму, а идешь на рекорд, тогда может что-то не прорисоваться. Я так в астероид влепился, на тренировке, потом с записью со шлема долго третировал программистов. Видно не было, а фактически программа засчитала как столкновение.

— То есть гранд-моффу стоит помедленнее шибать провизию, иначе она пропадет? — улыбнулся Кирион в явной попытке всех отвлечь.

Чубакка промычал, что такая теория логичнее смерти. Гера перевела, под фырканье Таркина, и задумалась сама.

У кого хватило бы ресурсов захватить самых разных разумных со всех концов вселенной, иногда за секунду до смерти, ибо тот же Таркин свою смерть помнил, и засунуть их в симулятор, но не идеальный?

— Может, это происки Силы, — внезапно ответил Таркин. — Пара джедаев и падаван еще во время Войн Клонов наткнулись на планету, на которой их одолевали вполне реальные видения.

— Но мы-то к Силе не чувствительны! — возмутилась Гера, ибо только-только нашла недостаток в теории Сабин, а тут новая. — Тут вообще сознательных джедаев или ситхов не попадалось.

— И не надо! — ответили хором Таркин и Сабин и насупились тоже одновременно: Гера едва удержалась от смеха.

— Ну разве что Эзру. Но только если мы живые, — поправилась Сабин.

— Только если Трауна притащит за собой, — вздохнул Таркин.

Молчание в этот раз было совсем похоронным: даже если и не все знали Эзру или Трауна, то уж атмосферу и кислые физиономии знавших прочесть могли.

Уикет что-то проурчал. Тихо, словно неуверенно: за треском костра было слабо слышно.

— Это как: бледный красный лекарь женского пола? — переспросила Гера. — И почему ты раньше не сказал?

Уикет признался, что только сейчас сообразил — лекарка как-то странно лечилась, он едва лапы унес, — и после этого Гера и Таркин в два голоса медленно, но верно разобрались, где пушистый партизан-склеротик видел полезного рекрута (а это вроде бы была именно рекрутка), и каким набором ее можно искать.

Неудивительно, но вроде как соответствующая часть местности пускала только партизан и иже с ними, поэтому теперь был Герин черед идти неизвестно куда ради то ли полезного, то ли вредного союзника.

Хотя бы Кирион смотрел сочувственно.

***

Таркин проводил их до окраины леса — Гера была почти уверена, что гранд-мофф напросился бы вместе с ними, но эвок был убежден, что Таркина не пропустит, а Гера не хотела оставлять больного Неадра с одним только Кирионом. Пилот не выглядел способным отбиться от чего-то живее мертвой белки, поэтому Таркин, фыркнув, оставил их на опушке и пошел куда-то на запад,

Чуи прокомментировал таркинскую задницу, Гера и Уикет дали ему пощечины (ну, как пощечины, никто до собственно щек на лице Чубакки дотянуться не смог, поэтому пришлось импровизировать), и поход официально начался.

В дальнейшем Гера не смогла бы объяснить ни как они прошли вчетвером там, где обычно с ними шел Кирион, наравне с Чуи прикрывавший остальных трех во время стрельбы, ни как они не потерялись в том криффовом болоте, ни даже как они опознали ту полянку, где когда-то к ним прибился эвок.

Там и устроили привал, первый раз поставив палатку, поскольку на болоте это сделать было сложно и муторно, а уж просушить ее потом было бы и вовсе негде. Костер не жгли, обойдясь сухим пайком.

— Я совсем не помню этого места. Вообще не помню, где конкретно я здесь оказалась. Как Уикет это запомнил? — шепотом спросила Сабин, когда они легли.

— Эндор же сплошной лес. Он-то прекрасно в лесу ориентируется, это мы с тобой — город да космос, — прошептала в ответ Гера.

— А Таркин?

— Что Таркин?

— Почему он ориентируется?

— Я не спрашивала, — Гера нахмурилась, хотя Сабин, скорее всего, не могла этого разглядеть в темноте. — Он и про смерть свою не признался прямо, хотя уверен, что мы все мертвы.

— Я помню, что мы начали очередной прыжок по вектору движения Эзры. Асока была за штурвалом, она же и устанавливала координаты. В гипер мы вышли, а дальше темнота и местная зелень. Ни корабля, ни Асоки, — голос Сабин звучал очень уж печально, и Гера нашла подругу на ощупь.

Прижала к себе, насколько позволяли спальники.

— А если он прав? Его-то действительно убили при Явине, — Сабин уткнулась в плечо Геры так, что ее было едва слышно.

— Да. Но я-то просто заснула дома, на Хоснии, — Гера попыталась вспомнить, вернулась ли Сабин из того похода, но не смогла: да, Лотал они восстановили, Асока и Сабин улетели на поиски Эзры, сама Гера уехала наконец с планеты: она Лотал так и не смогла полюбить вновь после смерти Кэнана, а вот когда они встретились с Сабин вновь?

Ведь встретились же, так?

— Значит, теория Таркина опять слабовата, — сказала Сабин со смешком.

— Ну как же без этого. Он же самоуверенный человек, — Гера глубоко вздохнула. — Давай спать. Кто знает, сколько нам еще тут болтаться?

— Надо будет найти корабль. Любой, лишь бы всех увез, — Сабин и не думала откатиться, наоборот, устроилась поудобнее на герином плече. — Даже Таркина возьму с собой, лишь бы улететь отсюда.

Гера не нашла, что на это ответить.

Спала она на удивление крепко, а утром беседа продолжена не была: когда Гера проснулась, Сабин уже встала и натянула шлем, что всегда означало конец разговорам по душам.

Палатку они собрали быстро, а дальше пошли осторожнее: Уикет сообщил, что красно-бледную лекарку видел дважды, и оба раза — посреди пустыни. Гера бы решила, что он заблудился, ибо они были в каком-никаком лесочке, но местный ландшафт очень подходил под идею Сабин о симуляции — лес, болото и голые горы находились на расстоянии пары часов ходьбы.

Поэтому она пропустила эвока вперед, наказала Сабин прикрывать тыл, и они медленно двинулись в ту сторону, откуда эвок вроде бы на них и выбежал.

На полянку, точнее, они с Чуи пришли на нее позже.

Долго идти им не пришлось — дюны открылись их взорам буквально спустя полчаса, Гера едва размялась после сна. Лес заканчивался обрывом, поэтому еще около часа они потратили на изготовление достаточно длинного и крепкого каната из веревок палатки, пока Сабин изучала горизонт на предмет искомой лекарки или хотя бы кого-то.

— Вроде бы вон там уже не дюны, а что-то похожее на дома, но песок мешает разглядеть, — наконец сказала она. — Кликов пять к западу.

Эвок радостно закивал — видимо, именно там он и встретил нужную даму. Как он добрался до леса и взобрался на отвесный обрыв, Гера спрашивать не стала.

Не до того им.

Спустились они без особых потрясений, но канат пришлось оставить: снизу содрать его возможности не было. Вокруг никого живого, кроме них, конечно, не наблюдалась, поэтому Гера решила рискнуть и оставить ценный предмет так. Как раз и проверка теории симуляции: если эта дрянь перезагружается, то канат пропадет без следа, а вот если останется, то либо это реально посмертие, либо чуть более обучаемая симуляция.

В самой пустыне было ужасно. Пекло страшно, словно на Джеонозисе, на небе не было ни облачка. Чуи страдал больше всех: он даже накрылся одной из шкур палатки, дабы солнце не светило прямо на него.

Толку от этого было маловато, вот только ничего другого предложить Гера не могла.

На самом обрыве жара не чувствовалась вовсе, что намекало на симуляцию.

Шли они точно больше пяти кликов, когда наконец из-под песка показались какие-то строения. Они тоже напоминали джеонозианские, вот только были слишком разрушены, чтобы Гера смогла сказать точно.

И тут на них напали несколько жуков-джеонозианцев. Вот их Гера опознала точно: трое были с тяжелыми бластерами, а четвертый размахивал копьем. Она и заметила его лишь по отблеску металла на солнце — он держался за спинами товарищей и оттого был почти не заметен.

Чуи пробурчал что-то, похожее на «наконец-то», и натренированным движением нацелил свой арбалет на врага. Сабин уже стреляла в одного из бластероносцев, который попытался увернуться, но получил заряд в крыло и упал.

Гера в свою очередь пригнулась от ответного залпа плазмы и расчехлила свой бластер. Кто же из них главный? Точно не стрелявший с песка подбитыш: товарищи ему на помощь не шли. Копьеносец прятался за спинами остальных, поэтому пока его было не достать. Левый или правый?

Уикет пустил стрелу почти одновременно с выстрелом Чуи: оба целились в правого, и любого из выстрелов хватило бы, чтобы жук умер — стрела пронзила ему голову прямо между сетчатых глаз, а выстрел из арбалета проделал приличную дыру в груди. Это заставило копьеносца пойти в атаку, и Гера изменила свое мнение.

На меткость она не жаловалась: копьеносец, летевший на них с каким-то своим боевым кличем, получил заряд прямо в горло. Голова отлетела, тело пропахало песок еще на пару шагов и замерло. Рядом Сабин добила подбитыша, а Чуи на этот раз опередил эвока, разбив голову оставшемуся жуку.

Гера выдохнула и оглядела окрестности. Тут вполне могли быть еще враги — расслабляться пока не стоило...

Из-за строения справа донесся боевой вопль джеонозианца, который резко прервался.

Гера мотнула головой, указывая Чуи и Уикету прикрывать тыл, а Сабин — идти с ней, и осторожно двинулась вперед.

Трупы они обошли — было как-то аморально идти по ним.

Дойдя до угла здания, Гера показала Сабин, чтобы та проверила, нет ли впереди противника. Сабин пригнулась чуть ли не до земли и высунулась за угол, выставив перед собой бластер.

А потом рванула, словно увидела что-то нужное.

— Гера, ей нужна наша помощь! — крикнула Сабин на ходу.

Гера побежала следом, успев заметить, как Сабин достает из ранца бомбочки, прежде чем увидела пять или шесть жуков-бластероносцев, которые кружили вокруг женщины в красном. Она была бледна, что было странно под этим солнцем — неужели они нашли лекарку?

Последовавшую схватку Гера помнила смутно — Сабин метала гранаты действительно божественно, без шлема Геру чуть не контузило в какой-то момент, Чуи вроде как перешел на ближний бой, эвока Гера вовсе не замечала, а неизвестная женщина в красном была вооружена саблями из серого металла, которые поблескивали на безжалостном солнце, отвлекая в самый неподходящий момент.

Наконец, бой был закончен: жуки лежали на песке, и Гера даже немного им завидовала.

— Спасибо, что помогли, — незнакомка вежливо кивнула, но мечи не убрала. — Мое имя — Талия. Что привело вас сюда?

— Я — Гера Синдулла, — представилась Гера, намеренно убрав свой бластер: рядом были вооруженные друзья, она могла позволить себе быть дружелюбнее. — Это Сабин Врен, Чубакка и Уикет.

— Не встречала здесь мандалорцев и тви’леков, — Талия все еще стояла напряженно и сабли не опустила.

— А мы — лекарей, — пошла ва-банк Гера и улыбнулась: — У нашего друга плохо заживает рана, может быть, поможете?

***

Это не должно было сработать. Никак не должно было, но, по-видимому, они были первыми сознательными людьми, которых Талия повстречала.

До сего момента Гера как-то не рассматривала вариант, где ей бы пришлось в одиночку отбиваться от разных недругов: она сама быстро нашла Чуи и Уикета, до того, как они ввязались в первую стычку.

Видимо, всяким имперцам и сепаратистам везло меньше: Кирион и Неадр вышли к костру вместе, но и Таркин, и теперь Талия выглядели так, словно давно бродили в одиночку.

Ночная Сестра — а именно ею Талия и была, хотя созналась не сразу, — отнеслась к ним настороженно, но легко пошла следом. Конечно, она что-то сказала о том, что уйдет к живым своим, но Гера была уверена, что уж вылечить Неадра они успеют.

Канат, кстати, оказался на месте: они, конечно, его немного поискали, ибо ушли левее, но это точно был их канат, связанный из нескольких веревок разномастными узлами.

На обратном пути они сделали привал на той же полянке — как бы Гере ни хотелось побыстрее вернуться, отдых, тем более для успешного перехода через болото, был им нужен.

Талия с явной осторожностью устроилась в общей палатке, и Гера была уверена, что лекарка тщательно следила, кто и когда выходит, однако утром она все-таки выглядела отдохнувшей.

Болото они прошли неожиданно бодро. Видимо, после пустыни вода по колено была скорее облегчением, нежели препятствием.

Все шло настолько лучезарно, что, увидев смутно знакомую фигуру на опушке леса с базой, Гера ни секунды не сомневалась, что у Таркина хватило паранойи и интуиции выйти их встретить. Она ускорила шаг, уже подбирая слова, дабы отчитать бывшего гранд-моффа за то, что тот оставил подчиненных без поддержки, как ее остановил крик Талии:

— Это ловушка! — женщина остановилась позади всех и явно не могла пройти дальше. — Вы опять ввязались в драку!

— Неужели Таркин наконец-то показал свои намерения? — оживилась Сабин.

Гера сглотнула. Может быть... вот только рядом с Таркиным из леса вышли несколько штурмовиков, а не Кирион или Неадр. Хотя нет, вон, в тени был какой-то пилот.

Точнее, Гере хотелось почему-то верить, что пилот был ей неизвестен.

Этот бой был одновременно сложен и прост.

Прост, потому что штурмовики бросались в бой с одинаково бессмысленными боевыми кличами, которые лишь позволяли Гере или Чубакке подстрелить их быстрее. Пилот стрельнул метко, а потом словил стрелу в сердце от Уикета, да так и упал. Двое или даже трое штурмовиков и вовсе были оглушены гранатами Сабин.

Но сложнее всего было стрелять в Таркина — особенно когда он сам возопил что-то устрашающее. Даже Сабин замерла и лже-гранд-мофф успел выстрелить — не так метко, как мог стрелять оригинал, луч бластера лишь проскользнул мимо Геры, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы выстрелить почти рефлекторно в ответ и наблюдать, как он вначале согнулся, очевидно, страдая от ранения в бок, а потом и вовсе рассыпался на мириады сияющих осколков, когда Сабин довершила начатое...

— Это не ваш друг, — осторожно заметила Талия, подходя ближе.

Ах да, бой выигран, и она могла пройти дальше с ними.

— Имперцы нам не друзья, — встряхнула головой Сабин.

Чуи снял с тела пилота шлем — тот не растворился, видимо, в этот раз припасы выпали с него, — и отчасти радостно проурчал, что это не Неадр, да и шлем в порядке, можно утащить в качестве приза.

Гера кивнула, все еще не доверяя голосу. Она никак не могла понять, почему стрелять в Таркина — в злоебучего Таркина, родню его до пятого колена! — было сложнее, чем в любого штурмовика, джеонозианца или эвока с других боев.

Неужто лишь потому, что обозналась? Или Таркин — охотник на белок затмил собой Таркина — разрушителя Альдераана? Как она Лее в глаза смотреть будет — хотя нет, лучше не загадывать, а то вдруг и Лея попадет сюда, в это чистилище!

— Это лишь конструкты, — Талия подошла совсем близко и изучала Геру с осторожностью сапера. — С тем же успехом они могли носить ваше лицо. Или мое, — добавила она чуть слышно.

— Я поговорю с нашими... — слово «друзьями» Гера сказать не смогла и остановилась на: — ...товарищами и попрошу, чтобы мы сражались с любыми ночными сестрами, которых встретим.

— Это не обязательно, — Талия сделала вид, что не заметила паузы, да и действительно не выглядела так, словно сражения со своими были бы для нее чем-то неприятным, но Гера была уверена, что мостик налажен.

Из-за кустов раздался чей-то вопль, перешедший в угрозы в адрес пушистых скотин, и Гера с ужасом осознала, что пока они тут страдали, эвок пошел вперед.

— Нет, ну надо было уничтожать Эндор, или откуда там вы такие каннибалы-людоеды! — продолжал голос еще громче.

Гера поспешила разбираться.

Пройдя сквозь кусты, она обнаружила, что Уикет шипел что-то явно нецензурное, целясь в кого-то на дереве. Кто-то имел темную форму, но вот имперскую или какую другую, Гера опознать не могла — незнакомец скрывался за листьями, справедливо полагая, что может иначе получить стрелу.

— Как думаете, живой? — уточнила она у своих.

Талия и Сабин переглянулись и кивнули, Чуи пожал плечами. Эвок предложил что-то, скорее всего означавшее: «Попробуем и поймем», — по крайней мере, именно так он в свое время реагировал на неизвестные ягоды и грибы с точки зрения ядовитости.

— Если ваш мишка-людоед не отойдет, то буду мертвый, — отозвался незнакомец, не показываясь, впрочем, из-за листьев.

— А ты кто? — решила уточнить Гера.

— Лейтенант Допхельд Митака, «Финализатор», — отозвались листья.

— Первоорденец, что ли?! — возмутилась Гера со всем пылом тви’лечки, которая только что страдала из-за застреленного двойника Таркина и своего к этому отношения. — А ну слезай, подражатель!

— Эвока обезоружьте, а то я читал, как вы с нашими на Эндоре поступали.

Гера махнула рукой: оружие никто из них не убирал, один лук погоды не сделает.

Уикет направил стрелу в землю. Лейтенанту этого, по-видимому, хватило: листья зашуршали, обозначая движение незнакомца вниз.

— Если что, я сдаюсь, — сказал он, оказавшись на земле. — У меня все равно заряды кончились. Только не ешьте, я не вкусный.

Чуи вздохнул так показательно, что Талия засмеялась.

Вблизи лейтенант выглядел неприглядно: бледный и худой, таких в Ордене были сотни, это Гера знала по сообщениям разведки. Бластер у него был, но руки Митака благоразумно держал повыше.

— Ладно, сдай бластер и пошли, — решила Гера.

Первый Орден был тем еще сборищем, но если уж она не брезговала есть добытых Таркином белок, то мальчишке стоило дать шанс.

Бластер Митака отдал с легкостью человека, который никогда на него не полагался, и пошел между Герой и Сабин: судя по нервным взглядам, если тви’леки представлялись ему еще терпимыми, то датомирцы или кто-нибудь чрезмерно пушистый — это было уж слишком для корабельного имперского подражателя.

Гера не могла дождаться реакции Таркина на это наследие Империи.


	3. Споры и откровения

—Нам нужно еще раз наведаться в тот бункер, — сообщила Талия на общем завтраке.

Она была гораздо полезнее, нежели случайно подобранный Митака: датомирка не только лечила, но и прекрасно сражалась, в то время как первоорденец стрелял не метко и даже готовить не умел.

Это наводило на определенные мысли, особенно тот раз, когда Митака откровенно не понял, что такое жареное мясо и как это сделали из белок, но Гера не готова была жалеть чужой молодняк, тем более, если он все еще с трудом мог вежливо обратиться к любому нечеловеку. Неадр хотя бы улыбался и искренне благодарил — Митака что-то бурчал и старался садиться поближе к имперцам, лучше между Кирионом и Неадром.

— Зачем? — спросила Гера.

— Там опять может появиться бакта. Прошла уже пара дней, симуляция могла и восстановиться, — Талия, хотя и была из отряда Таркина, верила скорее в теорию Сабин о симуляции.

Одного взгляда на остальных имперцев (Митака был пока что условно признан квази-имперцем, а Талия — почетной имперкой, хотя им пока ни Гера, ни Сабин не сообщили об эдакой чести) хватило, чтобы понять, что мужчинам Талия ничего не сказала ни о своих планах, ни о наблюдениях.

—Тогда можем и сегодня. Припасов пока хватает, да и все равно наша очередь идти на разведку, — ответил Таркин вроде бы спокойно-задумчиво, хотя что-то в имперском отряде все таки было не так.

Митака и Кирион оба сидели с кислыми лицами, а Неадр тяжело вздохнул.

— Глядишь, полноценную аптечку найдем, — добавил Таркин, и Гера окончательно решила расспросить «имперский» отряд о том, что у них пошло не так.

Ну не мог Таркин столь неуклюже воодушевлять своих!

Они поговорили о том, чем повстанцы займут себя, пока имперцы ищут бакту и приключений на свои худые задницы, а потом разошлись. Теперь, когда в отряде было девять голов и две группы для разведки, лагерь ставили масштабнее, с пятью палатками, большим кострищем посередине и даже столом для попыток улучшить оружие и технику.

Митака пока лишь наблюдал, как Гера, Сабин и Таркин матерились над своими или чужими бластерами, однако Гера не оставляла надежды найти хоть какой-то полезный навык у лейтенантика: смотрел он обычно чересчур внимательно, так что или ругаться научится, или пистолеты собирать.

Чуи ушел за дровами, прихватив Сабин, эвок пошел мыть котел, а Гера, улучив момент, отвела Неадра в сторонку за мужскую имперскую палатку.

— Что у вас происходит? — тихо спросила она.

— Все нормально, — начал было пилот, но притих и задумался. Постоял так едва ли не полминуты, вздохнул и наконец сказал: — Я не знаю. Гранд-моффа задел еще тот ваш рассказ, как вы его двойника убили, Талия просто мужиков не слушает, но датомирки все такие, мы ее тоже вполуха слушаем, взаимность и все такое, а Митака нифига не понимает, а то, что он рассказывает, уносит гранд-моффа куда-то еще дальше.

— В смысле? — Гера экстренно пыталась проанализировать поведение Таркина последние несколько недель, с тех пор как привели Талию и Митаку: она было решила, что проблема в независимой датомирке, но похоже, первоорденец и тут нагадил. — У него что, депрессия? — она едва не повысила тон от удивления, но прозвучало все равно неверяще.

— И вы туда же, генерал Синдулла, — в первый раз назвал ее повстанческим званием Неадр. — Талия хотя бы верит в такую возможность, хотя и пытается нас подговорить ходить за ней, —голос звучал осуждающе, и пилот казался старше своих лет, — но от вас я как-то ожидал большего.

— Мы были на разных сторонах, Неадр, — Гера не собиралась признавать, что для нее убить даже двойника Таркина было, мягко говоря, сложнее, чем когда они были живы. Не сейчас и не так. — Таркин всегда как-то не производил впечатление человека, который знает, что такое эмоции, тем более на наших.

Неадр нахмурился и опять стал выглядеть юношей, чьи родители ругаются без повода. Гере не очень нравилось подобное отношение, но пока что сказать было нечего.

— Тогда мы разберемся сами, — сказал он со всем апломбом мальчика из хорошей семьи, чьи проблемы всегда решались за день-два родителями или их деньгами. — Нам нужно идти, если хотим вернуться до заката. До свидания, — он развернулся, зашел за угол и нырнул в палатку за своим снаряжением.

Гера вышла к костру и почувствовала на себе два взгляда: любопытный Митаки и ничего не выражающий Таркина. Оба сидели чуть поодаль, молча, но не рядом, так что, скорее всего, просто ждали остальных.

Гера села напротив и молчала, пока имперцы не собрались группой и не пошли. Только после этого она смогла выдохнуть.

Понять бы, что задело больнее: то, что за Таркином право на чувства признали охотнее, или что сама Гера начала видеть в нем человека в первую очередь? Раньше это волновало не так сильно. Неужели Митака самим своим существованием напомнил, что их конфликт не проходил в вакууме, да и даже выигран окончательно не был, раз целая группировка выползла из неведомых щелей?

Или ей обидно из-за того, что вроде как Таркин тоже не обрадовался таким наследничкам? Или он взрывает Альдераан, или воротит нос от подражателей с тотальным незнанием всего, что существует за пределами их кораблей.

Признавать за ним человеческое право на двуличность в столь важном вопросе как-то не хотелось.

Таркин же, имперская скотина уникальных масштабов: и белку поймает, и повстанца, и Альдераан разнесет!

Тут из лесу вышел Чуи под ворохом валежника, и Сабин, поигрывающая одной палочкой, и Гера отвлеклась на более мирские материи.

***

— Если бы ты не помчался назад, как ужаленный, то все было бы в порядке!

— Если бы мы не полезли туда, то все было бы нормально! Я же говорил Таркину, что у меня паника от горящих объектов!

Гера переглянулась с Чуи: обыкновенно возвращались имперцы с меньшим возмущением, и уж явно тише. Сейчас же группу видно не было, но было слышно.

Чуи пошел им навстречу, Гера осторожно прикрывала: кем бы ни были местные противники, засад они не творили, но все бывает в первый раз.

Они прошли прилично так — Неадр и Митака орали как у себя дома и посему оказались довольно далеко от лагеря, — и наконец Чуи замер с недовольным урчанием.

Гера опознала это как довольно обыкновенное «ну и долбодятлы же вы», а потом узрела сценку и едва не сообщила то же самое на общегале.

Митака и Неадр орали друг на друга что-то оскорбительное: между ними стоял Кирион, который то ли разнимал их, то ли на них же и опирался, ибо Гере казалось, что гвардеец качался от малейшего ветерка.

Чуи прошел вперед, урча что-то вопросительное. Гера нахмурилась:

— Он прав: куда вы дели Таркина и Талию?

— Они остались там! — обвиняюще начал Неадр, увидел, кто пришел к ним, и чуть расслабился: — То есть пошли внутрь, потому что этот лейтенантик убежал, Кириона чуть не расстреляли, и Таркин поручил мне за ними следить!

— То есть вы отпустили их вдвоем выполнять работу пятерых? — ужаснулась Гера.

Следовало отдать мужчинам должное: все трое казались пристыженными.

— Но это же Таркин! — ответил Митака с какой-то подозрительной дрожью в голосе. — У нас его имя — звание, он почти всегда побеждал, генерал на него едва ли не... — лейтенант замолчал, но Гера в целом догадывалась, что любой из генералов Ордена мог делать на Таркина. — Вдвоем с лекаркой они точно справятся!

— То есть я и Кирион — пустое место? — опять завелся Неадр.

— Нет, но если нужно, вытаскивать лучше начальство! — вскричал в ответ Митака так, что из-за кустов взлетела какая-то птица.

Чуи пробурчал, что мальчишкам лучше бы и помолчать, тем более, если делать что-либо согласно своим словам они не собирались.

Гера задумалась.

— В этот бункер нам не зайти? Он точно только вас пускает?

— Да. Можете попробовать, конечно, но там одни повстанцы внутри. Обычно же вам штурмовиков стрелять доводится? — медленно ответил Кирион, словно бы ему не хватало дыхания. Или будто он подбирал слова...

Гера и Чуи переглянулись. Вуки чуть мотнул головой вперед: он явно не жаждал вытаскивать имперцев из той задницы, в которую они залезли сами.

— Кирион, возвращайся с Чуи в лагерь, ты едва держишься на ногах. Митака, Неадр, за мной, — Гера пошла было дальше, но обернулась, когда не услышала шагов следом: — Давайте, чего стоим?

— Конечно, — Неадр опомнился первым и потрусил с бластером наголо.

Митака шел медленнее и явно неохотнее: Гера даже подумала пустить его первым, но Неадр уж больно залихватски крутил бластер, поэтому пускать Митаку в зону наилегчайшего попадания не следовало.

— Что на самом деле произошло? — спросила Гера после пары минут ходьбы. — Вы же уже ходили в бункер, вернулись целыми...

— Да, и уже тогда Митака жаловался всю дорогу обратно, что там все горит и плохо, — ответил с усмешкой Неадр. — Ну как, оно реально горит, да и похоже на мостик какого-нибудь разрушителя, но небольшое повышение температуры ничего не значит...

— Проблема не в температуре! — вскричал Митака, резко останавливаясь. — Не в ней! Но и ты, и Таркин, и Талия не понимаете... — он замолчал, пошатываясь.

Присмотревшись, Гера поняла, что в глазах Митаки стоят слезы.

— Чего они не понимают? — она шагнула назад, к лейтенанту.

Тот сглотнул.

— Я погиб на таком «мостике»! Когда ваши взорвали «Старкиллер», — Митака запнулся, потом продолжил уже тише. — Там все звенело и что-то уже начало полыхать, а потом прямой путь в ангар рухнул, непрямым я бы точно не успел, и я побежал на смотровой пост, ближайший, потому что оттуда тоже могли вытащить... — он замолчал, тихо плача.

Гера и Неадр переглянулись — из-за шлема было видно плохо, но пилот казался таким же потрясенным, как и она сама.

— И там? — тихо спросила Гера, когда стало понятно, что иначе Митака не продолжит.

— Там все тоже горело. Вдоль окон можно было пройти, но рабочее пространство прям полыхало, — Митака попытался стереть слезы рукавом, но разве что растер их по лицу: влагу жесткая ткань впитывать отказывалась. — А за окном метались истребители, и было понятно, что нас спасать не будут, кто успел в ангары, тот улетел... — он сглотнул, зажмурился и лишь потом продолжил. — А потом на меня что-то упало и было очень жарко, и я очнулся здесь.

Гера потянулась обнять и едва успела первой: поверх ее левой руки почти сразу легла правая Неадра. Митака чуть дернулся назад — он не любил, когда к нему неожиданно прикасались, — но вырываться не стал. Так и замер, всхлипывая.

— Ты бы сказал сразу, — пробормотал вроде бы себе под нос Неадр. — Пошли бы вчетвером, что, не справились бы?

— Но я не должен бояться. Или признаваться в страхе. Нельзя так, — сказал Митака, кося испуганным глазом то на лицо Геры, то на забрало Неадра, словно бы ожидал подвоха.

— Ну почему, страх — это очень человечно, — постаралась по-доброму усмехнуться Гера. — Гораздо важнее то, как ты себя ведешь, когда боишься.

— Ага. За страх перед смертью Таркин тебе бы ничего не сделал, а вот за побег с поля боя устроит бритье, — в конце фразы Неадр перешел на шриивук, словно бы одно его употребление заменяло обычный мат.

Впрочем, Митака натурально вздрогнул: он-то Чуи сторонился и поэтому шриивука не знал вовсе.

— Ага, или помоет, — поддержала его Гера, хотя их за произношение уже сам Чуи заставил бы мыть рот мыльным отваром.

У Неадра чуть заходили плечи от сдерживаемого хохота: приказ «Помой!» от Чуи слышали все, и не раз, а уж тем более — главный повар.

Митака опять вздрогнул, а потом задумался:

— Это же про миски? Что там с ними делают, — он задумался, а потом несмело улыбнулся: — Чистят, да? Значит, и первое было чем-то смешным, ага?

Гера кивнула, поневоле вспоминая, каким же спокойно-уверенным в себе был ее Джейсен. И ведь тоже дитя войны, вырос среди крестокрылов или на Призраке, но даже в детстве не был таким... забитым.

Хотя у Джейсена была всегда перед глазами она, Гера, а кто мог послужить примером Митаке? Старые имперские офицеры, избежавшие плена или гибели путем удачного бегства и возведшие оное в абсолют? Или молодые и бойкие, вроде того же рыжего Хакса, готовые по трупам идти вперед? Да одних слухов о «Старкиллере» было достаточно, чтобы понять: эти на ошибках империи учиться не будут! Третья Звезда Смерти, да и рванула, как первые две.

Странно, что Гера не слышала о столь успешной операции...

— Да, смешное. Но не боись, вначале гранд-моффа надо будет вытащить, — Неадр похлопал Митаку по плечу: вроде бы нежнее, чем ударил бы того же Кириона, но тот на глазах Геры в истерики не впадал.

Митака лишь кивнул: дышал он вроде ровнее.

— Ну как, готов вернуться обратно и сделать вид, что это был хитрый маневр? — улыбнулась ему Гера.

— Не поверят, — ответил Митака, но хотя бы голос его не дрожал.

Они еще чуть постояли так, в обнимку, а потом Митака выскользнул первым, с той легкостью, какую дает лишь опыт. К бункеру он тоже пошел первый, хотя и скорее пытался протереть лицо рукавом, нежели следил за окружающей средой, — даже запнулся о какой-то корень.

Неадр успел убрать бластер и даже снял шлем — лицо у него было подозрительно оценивающее, и взгляд он переводил с Геры на Митаку и обратно.

— На меня не налезет, — Гера чуть махнула лекку, дабы показать, что рассчитанные на людей шлемы имперцев — не ее размерчик.

— Жаль, а то я хотел попробовать обдурить стенки одеждой, — вздохнул настолько наигранно Неадр, что даже Митака недоуменно на него обернулся. — А вот тебе, лейтенантик, вполне пойдет. Хочешь, весь комплект отдам? Тут и запас воздуха есть, ты дыма даже не учуешь!

— А как ты пойдешь? — ответил Митака, впрочем, не особо и возражая. — Да и обзор у них должен быть фиговый.

— Я те дам фиговый, я тебе что, штурмовик какой? Я — элитный пилот, я с лордом Вейдером летал! — Неадр выпятил грудь вперед так, что костюм едва не треснул. — Примерь, если не веришь! — он подкинул шлем Митаке.

Тот неловко поймал и не менее неловко нахлобучил на голову. Затем замер.

— Погоди, так у тебя тут встроенный комм? Я-то гадал, как вы с Таркином друг друга понимаете, когда даже жестов не видите...

— Нет, они джедаи под прикрытием, — усмехнулась Гера: Митака в шлеме выглядел так, словно котел на башку напялил, да еще и сжался, словно бы боялся, что отругают. — Телепаты имперские, редкий вид.

— Погодите, а мой комм можно настроить на вашу частоту? — Митака чуть наклонил голову и неожиданно ловко выхватил один из своих цилиндров. — Тогда мы сможем нормально координировать действия! И Талии можно будет такой же соорудить, у нас явно деталей хватит!

Гера с недоумением покосилась на Неадра: ей казалось, что имперцы вполне активно пользовались коммами, а тут такое откровение. Неадр опустил взгляд и поджал губы: неужели они с Таркином и Кирионом использовали коммы втайне от Митаки? Зачем? О нем и Талии сплетничали, как шайка подростков?

— Действительно, можно будет, — выдавил из себя Неадр, и тут до Геры дошло: эти товарищи просто не знали, как коммы собирать! Чай не бластер или копье, тут даже Таркин им не помощник!

— Вот вернем остальных, тогда и решим вопрос. Я вам помогу, если что, — не удержалась она от шпильки.

Неадр благодарно и искренне улыбнулся, лишь подтверждая догадку Геры.

Они прошагали еще пару десятков метров, но на краю небольшой прогалины перед Герой встала знакомая невидимая стена — бункер был совсем рядом.

— Подождите, попробуйте нам что-нибудь сказать, — Митака сунул Гере в руки свой комм и пропрыгал пару метров в сторону бункера.

Гера посмотрела на комм, потом на Митаку. Обыкновенно тот не проявлял вообще никакого таланта к технике — неужели успешно притворялся?

— Раз, раз, прием! — раздалось из-за деревьев и чуть шумновато — из комма.

— Прием, — ответила Гера, — Как слышно?

— Отлично! — ответил Митака, скорее всего, все-таки в комм.

Неадр заржал где-то за деревьями. Гера вздохнула.

— Идите уже в бункер, экспериментаторы, — крикнула она так, без комма, чтобы Неадр не утверждал, что не слышал.

— Есть! — раздались два голоса: Неадров все еще со смешинкой, Митакин — чуть обиженно-надутый.

Мальчишки, наконец, ушли, а Гера присела на валежник около границы. Стоило, наверное, отдать кому-то из них ее бластер, — рядом с боями было всегда спокойно, — но с них сталось бы сломать или потерять.

Комм мигал двумя огоньками: редким зеленым, который, видимо, обозначал заряд, и частым красным — линия связи была доступна и пуста.

Оставалось лишь ждать, и Гера вновь задумалась о том, почему же Митака раньше не открыл свои таланты. Видел же, что работают над техникой они вместе, и должен был понимать, что его помощь важна. Неужели их не учили взаимовыручке в этом их Первом Ордене?

Или даже Таркин не заслуживал помощи от, казалось бы, духовного наследника — Митаки? Интересно, это орденец на самом деле плевать хотел на имперца или имперец слишком метко плюнул в душу орденцу?

Комм ожил: блудные юноши добрели до старших, ну, или скорее до возможности с ними поболтать. Судя по все возрастающей нервозности в голосе Митаки, в бункере они с Неадром заблудились, а Таркин явно от кого-то отстреливался и времени на объяснения дороги не имел.

— Митака, выдохни и попробуй идти на звуки выстрелов, — посоветовала Гера, как только Таркин отключился на середине очередной тирады Митаки о том, что двери нет, ну нет, ведь должна быть, а нет ее.

— Так они за стенкой! — взвыл Митака и сам же охнул от отдачи в уши: шлем фонил от громких звуков.

Гера вздохнула:

— Стены не могут просто так пропускать звуки, рядом либо открытая дверь, либо шахта вентиляции. Через вторую вы хотя бы направление определите точнее, — как можно спокойнее сказала она.

— Я так и говорил, а он не верит! — раздался чуть приглушенный голос Неадра: видимо, как хозяин шлема, пилот знал, куда говорить, чтобы и снаружи было слышно.

Митака вздохнул.

— Ищите вентиляцию! — скомандовала Гера, едва проглотив уточнение какую: мат в эфире в данном случае был бы лишним.

Ответный вздох Митаки, судя по всему, означал, что приказ принят к исполнению.

Спустя несколько напряженных минут, за которые Гера успела очистить пару веток от иголок и уже подбиралась к коре, комм опять ожил:

— Есть вентиляция!

— И что в ней видно? — спросила Гера.

— Ничего. Но стрельба слышна лучше, — послышался глухой стук, как будто Митака обо что-то шибанулся. — Она размером со взрослого человека, это нормально?

— Да, лезь! — голос Геры звучал достаточно убедительно, чтобы Митака не возражал.

После еще пары ударов и шипения Митаки явно в сторону Неадра о том, что ничего шлему не будет, крутой же, в эфире опять повисла тишина.

Гера задумалась, а какие же еще таланты мог скрывать Митака? Может, шить умел, — крой формы Ордена показывал, что на форму и ее дизайн они тратились в последнюю очередь. Если вообще тратились, а не увели несколько имперских еще складов и перешивали по мере необходимости силами самих носящих...

— Я их вижу, — пришептал Митака. — Вижу! — повторил он явно для ползущего за ним Неадра.

— И что там? — спросила Гера, вновь подходя к месту, где была граница боя.

Невидимая стена была на месте, значит, Таркин и Талия пока еще сражались.

— Там... там вроде как имперские адмиралы, — явно пересохшим голосом прошептал Митака. — Один синий и красноглазый, мы его на уроках истории мимо прошли, второй скорее похож на офицера безопасности, но форма явно адмиральская. И оба в белом, — уточнил он.

Гера убрала палец от кнопки приема и лишь затем выругалась.

Вот почему Кирион медленно описывал происходящее внутри — для него неведомые имперцы явно не были просто «вроде как адмиралами в белом, на истории проходили»! Свои, знакомые, товарищи или, может, начальство... поэтому гвардеец и был явно ранен — он имел только оружие ближнего боя, и не хотел бить по противнику, но и не атаковать не мог.

Таркин же вполне мог убить даже себя-двойника, — неужели поэтому отослал за Митакой половину отряда, которой доверять не мог?

— Еще несколько трупов штурмовиков, два белых, один черный... ой, безопасник что-то крикнул, и черный штурмовик встал. Это они так могут, или тот просто оглушен был? — Митака явно вжился в роль комментатора, что было не совсем идеально: он должен был помочь Таркину, а не пересказывать ход боя Гере!

— Таркин и Талия это видят?

— Вроде да, хотя я не уверен.

— Так скажи им! Вызови Таркина и сообщи, что ты сверху, можешь докладывать обстановку, а можешь спрыгнуть на противника! — Гера не сомневалась, что просто так вызывать Таркина Митака побоится, но может, в нем дремлет хотя бы штурмовик, который всегда мечтал прыгать с потолка на адмиралов?

— Есть вызвать Таркина! — избрал меньшее из зол Митака, а потом его голос почему-то стал звучать глуше: шлем же поддерживал, по сути, конференц-связь, а тут Митака словно бы его снял? — Сэр, мужик в плаще поднял черного штурмовика рядом с собой и стреляет по вашему укрытию! А синий подкрадывается справа от вас — они его прикрывают, сэр!

— Понял, — произнес комм голосом Таркина.

Гера со все возрастающим удивлением слушала, как Митака, словно регулировщик на перекрестке, указывал направление движения, — он ни разу не предложил каких-либо действий, хотя пару раз кричал информацию напрямую Талии. И ни разу ни Таркин, ни сам Митака не упомянули о том, что неведомые адмиралы реагировали на вопли Митаки, хотя сама Гера давно бы его сняла если не выстрелом из бластера, так гранатой, — черный штурмовик мог быть штурмовиком смерти, у них всегда с собой были гранаты...

Симуляция, причем удивительно плохо спрограммированная, — даже в дешевых мультиплеерных играх вида «почувствуй себя джедаем» компьютерные персонажи реагировали на лишних персонажей живых игроков, а тут эффект полного погружения, разве что умереть, вроде, нельзя.

— Сэр, синий бежит на Талию! — вскричал Митака, после чего послышался страшный скрежет, а потом — звук удара мягкого о мягкое.

— Митака? — переспросила Гера. — Митака, прием!

— Митака слишком активно давал советы, под ним провалилась решетка вентиляции, — раздался голос Таркина. — Но упал он невероятно удачно, прямо на двойника Трауна. Добрый вечер, Синдулла.

— Он цел? — сразу уточнила самое важное Гера.

— Траун — испарился, а Митака вроде ничего, — судя по звукам, Таркин лейтенанта пнул, но легонько: стон в ответ был скорее вопросительным, нежели болезненным или возмущенным. — Кренник тоже был снова фальшивым.

— Понятно. Как вы и Талия? — Гера решила потом уточнить, кто такой Кренник и почему «снова», но запомнила, что именно их с Трауном Таркину было убивать сложнее всего — штурмовиков положили сразу, а адмиралов оставили на потом.

— Нормально, но бакта лишней не будет, — Таркин чуть помолчал, потом вздохнул. — Вам нужно услышать Талию или мне на слово поверите?

— Я вам верю, но передайте ей комм, — ответила Гера, чуть расслабленно присаживаясь на все тот же валежник: все живы, миссия, кажется, успешна...

— Все действительно в порядке, — раздался в комме размеренный голос Талии. — Даже особо лечить не пришлось: в этот раз Таркин уяснил урок и держался от своих друзей подальше, — добавила она гораздо тише.

Гера попыталась вспомнить, насколько хреново выглядел Таркин после последнего похода имперцев в бункер, и не смогла: вернулись те вечером, а поутру Таркин свалил на охоту, где и пробыл весь день, а потом уже отряд Геры ушел на разведку...

— Да не друзья они мне! — возмутился Таркин. — Лучше осмотрите этого лейтенантишку, а я пока изучу местность, вдруг что полезное где-то завалялось.

— Точно, друзья, — шепнула Гера, не удержавшись.

— Я его не виню: они гораздо эффективнее наших мальчишек. Может, поменяем их на двойника? — добавила Талия со смешком.

Гера фыркнула. Из комма донесся возмущенный вопль Неадра, который был настолько полезен и нужен, что застрял в поломанной вентиляции и не мог ни спрыгнуть, ни вернуться назад.

Гул голосов — к ним присоединился очнувшийся Митака, у которого даже сотрясения не было! — успокаивал едва ли не до сонливости. Конечно, расслабляться было рано: сколько еще таких вылазок впереди?

К голосам присоединился Таркин, который, судя по звукам, отобрал у Талии комм и пошел куда-то прочь.

— Синдулла, вы мне нужны как генерал повстанцев, — бросил он на ходу.

— Опять кого-то тви’леками заманивали? — ответила Гера, вновь собираясь. В прошлый раз Таркин нашел Сабин — кто же сейчас ему попался?

— Пытался. Нынешняя молодежь совсем не верит старшим, — несмотря на попытку шутить, голос Таркина звучал несколько дергано.

Видимо, от того, что кто-то палил в его сторону: непонятные шумы, скорее всего, были выстрелами бластера.

— Вы же всех победили?

— Да, и это наш приз. Органа, лови! — связь временно прекратилась.

Гера на мгновение задумалась, на кого же наткнулся Таркин, — крифф его знает, ему все трое Орган могли быть молодыми! — но тут раздался знакомый голос:

— Ответьте! Я — Лея Органа, ответьте! — голос Леи казался гораздо моложе, чем тогда, когда Гера слышала его в последний раз, до всей этой эпопеи, но все равно был узнаваем.

Но она такая юная? Комм льстит?

— Гера Синдулла, прием! — ответила Гера и поняла, что ее голос чуть дрожит. — Генерал Органа, доложите обстановку!

— Тут Таркин. Хочет мира, угрожает тви’леками и бластером. И почему-то обещал отправить чистить котлы, — Лея сделала паузу.

— Мы все их по очереди чистим. Кроме Чуи, у него лапки, — ответила Гера.

— Кто такой Чуи и как мне получить лапки? — мгновенно отреагировала Лея, затем взвизгнула: — Верните бластер, вы, страх Империи!

— Если я ее страх, то вы — совесть. Мелкая и за пределы Ядра особо не вылетаете, — раздался голос Таркина. — Теперь верите, что я вас к Синдулле отведу?

— Нет, но вы забрали мой бластер, поэтому у меня нет выбора, — Лея говорила обиженно.

— Принцессы вперед, — Таркин в этот раз не забирал комм себе.

— Я жду вас на выходе из бункера, — добавила Гера, чтобы чуть утешить Лею.

Теперь, когда бой был закончен, никакая стена не мешала Гере подойти ближе.

***

В бункере еды явно не было — Лея съела три миски похлебки с совсем не королевской скоростью и лишь потом начала рассказывать, как же ее угораздило оказаться здесь:

— В общем, в меня выстрелил штурмовик, и я очнулась уже где-то в лесу. Не таком, как здесь, а более гористом. Ну, и там ягоды были, от каких-то мне видения были, но черные и красные оказались вполне съедобными.

— Вас не учили не тянуть в рот потенциальную отраву? — усмехнулся Таркин.

— Мне рассказывали, какие ягоды съедобны, дома, но тут все не так, — Лея насупилась. — И солнце то одно, то два их. Что это вообще за место?

— Загробный мир, — сказал Таркин.

— Симуляция, — одновременно с ним сказала Талия.

Они обменялись взглядами, полными презрения к идее другого, когда Гера поняла, что ей не нравится во фразе Леи:

— Где это ты видела два солнца?

— Когда забрела в заброшенный город. Ну как, заброшенный, там только какие-то штурмовики шлялись, и вроде бы кто-то в серой форме, но меня туда не пустило, я и пошла обратно.

— И солнца там было два.

— Да, как на Татуине, — Лея кивнула. — Потом я нашла дроида, Чоппера...

— Чоппера? Моего? — Гера даже чуть приподнялась.

— Ага. Он меня узнал, ну, то есть не бил током. Бинарный я не понимаю, — Лея вздохнула. — Мы с ним еще пару дней блуждали, прошли два разных леса и одну пустыню, очень маленькую, а потом набрели на стену. Высокую-высокую, неба не видно, — Лея осмотрела окружающих. — Вы на нее пока не натыкались?

— Нет, — ответила Гера за всех.

Таркин и Талия покачали головами, а вот Митака вроде выглядел задумчивым.

Лея вздохнула.

— Жаль, из нее хороший ориентир выйдет. Секциями идет, то черная с красным, то синяя с серебром, — она глотнула травяного отвара из чашки, сморщилась и продолжила: — Между двумя такими секциями была дверь. Небольшая, открытая, ну мы туда и зашли. Она тут же за нами захлопнулась, так что не откроешь, и пришлось идти вперед.

— Вы прошли сюда из-за какой-то стены? — уточнила Талия.

— Нет, нет, мы зашли в здание. Крыша и стены у него были, хотя комнаты совершенно неподходящие были. То высокие потолки и устремленные ввысь колонны, то дым и смог, как на Корусанте подальше от Сената, то песок по колено, — Лея замолчала, как будто ее подводили слова. — Это все творилось словно на совершенно разных планетах, но из этого здания мы не выходили!

— Но сейчас вы здесь, и дроида с вами нет, — заметил Таркин.

— Ну да, он остался со своими. То есть, сейчас расскажу по порядку, — поспешно добавила Лея, явно видя вопрос на лице Геры. — Мы сражались трижды, один раз с какими-то полицейскими Корусанта, потом с джедаями, но они явно хотели нас убить, а потом с разумными летающими жукообразными. Последние были очень сильными, мы все время отступали, Чоппер застрял в песке и что-то свистел, и тут нам на помощь пришли наши. Эзра, Кэнан и Зеб.

Гера и Сабин не сдержали радостного возгласа, хотя каждая кричала свое имя: Гера — Кэнана, а Сабин — Эзры.

— Ваши, значит, — повторил Таркин, выразительно поморщившись. — Прям живые?

— Ну да, конечно. Точно сознательные, не двойники, — подтвердила Лея.

— И где они? — не удержалась от вопроса Сабин.

— Мы прошли еще комнату, какой-то серый ангар со штурмовиками и их генералом, но в следующей было слишком сложно, и мы отступили. — Лея опять глотнула чай, кашлянула пару раз и продолжила: — Мы пробовали несколько раз, но там было несколько охотников за головами, и они и жечь могли, и ракетами стреляли, поэтому мы отступали. Я пошла каким-то не тем коридором и поняла, что назад меня не пускает невидимая стена.

— И оказались в бункере? — уточнил Таркин.

— Да. Но если я не смогла вернуться назад, значит, и вы не сможете там пройти к нашим, — Лея старательно допила явно не пришедшийся ей по вкусу чай и не заметила, какими взглядами обменялись Гера, Талия и Таркин.

Гера бы сразу помчалась в бункер, но ее туда не пускало — подойти к входу можно, внутрь — нет, словно для нее внутри ничего и не было. Таркин и Талия внутри никакого хода дальше не нашли — или не искали? Им-то зачем еще повстанцы?

— Если увидите двери этого вашего здания снаружи, то узнаете их? — спросил Таркин подозрительно задумчивым тоном.

— Да, они там одни такие были, — кивнула Лея.

— А если не одни?

— Смогу, не сомневайтесь!

— Значит, завтра снимаем лагерь, давно пора, кстати, и ищем эту вашу стену. Потом дверь, а там уже по обстоятельствам, — Таркин встал, показывая, что для него дискуссия окончена. — Первый дозор мой, дальше решайте сами, — гранд-мофф ушел куда-то в темноту к краю лагеря.

— Я сторожу второй, — первой вызвалась Гера.

— Я — третья, на рассвете подъем, — закончила распределение смен Талия, и они занялись уборкой посуды да определением Леи в палатку: палатка Геры и Сабин была маловата, поэтому нужно было аккуратно разложить спальники так, чтобы Гера никому не помешала при выходе и возвращении.

Лагерь медленно затихал: имперцы еще что-то бурчали в своей палатке, Лея уснула под чутким наблюдением Сабин, Уикет замочил котел для быстрого отдраивания утром и юркнул под теплый бок Чуи, и наступила относительная тишина. Гера проскользнула к излюбленному месту дозора Таркина: пенек чуть в отдалении, за кустами, откуда был неожиданно хороший вид на лагерь и окрестности. По дороге к ней присоединилась Талия.

— Те, кого назвала Лея — ваши друзья, но враги Таркина? — спросила она шепотом.

— Да, — ответила Гера, решив не углубляться.

Они нарочито громко подошли к месту нахождения Таркина.

— Я вас слышу, и вы об этом знаете. Что произошло? — Таркин встал над кустами, но в темноте можно было различить только его лицо.

— Мы хотим обсудить ситуацию, — Талия прошла на скрытую полянку. — Точнее, я хочу. Синдулла просто о вас беспокоится.

Гера и Таркин обменялись одинаково испуганными взглядами: «беспокойство» было слишком сильным словом. Просто Гера тоже хотела обсудить сложившееся положение.

— Хорошо. Мы имеем наводку на трех бойцов, которые сильно облегчат нам жизнь. И дроида, — Таркин задумался и уточнил: — Или вам облегчат, эти ваши джедаи куда-то утащили Трауна, мне жизнь они могут скорее сократить.

— Было дело, — Гера постоянно забывала, что для Таркина все события той войны были гораздо ближе, чем для нее самой.

Траун был осколком истории, страшным сном, от которого было легко проснуться, — для Таркина он был скорее вчерашним днем, близким, но уже прошедшим. Хотя знак сам по себе был нехороший — до сих пор Таркин не поминал старых товарищей и сослуживцев. Неужели и на него эти постоянные бои действуют угнетающе?

— Это да, но я не верю, что после этого отряд останется в нынешнем виде. Синдулла и ее подчиненные могут просто уйти, — вступила в разговор Талия.

Для нее все проблемы Геры и Таркина явно были чем-то умозрительным, прямо ее не касающимся — до настоящего момента.

— Мы вас не бросим, — ответила ей Гера и тут же осознала свою ошибку: кто «мы» и кого «вас»? Это она и в меньшей степени Сабин смирились с необходимостью сосуществования с имперцами: остальные Призраки могли их не понять.

— Еще как бросите, — усмехнулся Таркин, полуопираясь на куст: он скрестил руки на груди и всем своим видом напоминал, что Империя — вот, тут, рукой подать!

От такого даже у пережившей саму Империю Геры руки чесались — а Эзра и Кэнан, которые не дожили до конца борьбы, должны ненавидеть Таркина еще больше.

— А если Синдулла пообещает придержать своих? Ее слушают, — предложила Талия, прежде чем могла начаться перепалка.

— У них же демократия, решают каждый за себя, — фыркнул Таркин.

— Зато у вас одни мозги на всех, и те были у Императора, — ответила Гера.

Талия встала между ними:

— Императора здесь нет, и демократию нам устраивать не с кем. Нам не на кого рассчитывать, кроме самих себя!

— И при чем здесь повстанцы? — Таркин смотрел словно сквозь Геру, куда-то в никуда.

— Мы и сами справимся, — заявила Гера с бравадой, которой не чувствовала.

— Как будто мы — нет, — возмутился Таркин.

— Но почему бы не объединить силы? Мы же не знаем, что там, только то, что группа из четырех разумных и дроида не справилась, так что одна из них отбилась и была потеряна. Неужели вы не хотели бы иметь поддержку за спиной? — Талия переводила взгляд с Геры на Таркина и обратно. — Неужели вы действительно готовы разбежаться просто так?

— Да! — крикнули Таркин и Гера одновременно и одновременно же резко отвели глаза: подобное единодушие в данный момент было лишним.

— И что же вы не сделали это в первый же день, как только столкнулись? — Талия улыбнулась, словно знала, что не получит ответа. — Неужели сейчас, когда вы знаете, что можете сосуществовать в мире, вы разойдетесь из-за каких-то старых дрязг?

— Ничего себе, каких-то дрязг! — возмутилась уже Гера.

— Неужели, если вам попадется тот же граф Дуку, вы и с ним поладите? — недоверчиво заметил Таркин.

— Дуку я убью сразу или умру, пытаясь, — спокойно ответила Талия. — Но я не буду вместе с ним охотиться и убивать лишь затем, чтобы резко вспомнить о различиях, когда мне это удобно!

— Как будто я о них забывал, — практически прошипел Таркин.

— Забывал, — прошептала пораженная внезапно пришедшей мыслью Гера. — Как забывала я. Иначе с чего бы вам приводить Сабин или Лею? Никто бы не узнал...

— Значит, вы мне должны. Лея за Митаку, пускай обмен и неравноценен. А вот за каждого найденного нами в будущем повстанца вы будете должны найти мне одного имперца или заранее оговоренный эквивалент, — голос Таркина звучал мрачно, но что его задело: бесчестье предложения или осознание того же, что только что осознала Гера?

Гера протянула Таркину руку:

— Договорились. Голову за голову.

— Только живыми, — протянул руку Таркин, словно они договаривались о цене беглеца, а не официально заключали соглашение о взаимопомощи.

Где-то заухала ночная птица.


End file.
